moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaerret Canmore
Gaerret Canmore is a Knight of the Grand Alliance. He is a poor hedge knight, not owing his fealty to any one kingdom. He has commonly sold his sword in order to pay various medical debt. Physical Description Will copy from MRP when I get home tonight. Arms and Armour Gaerret Canmore has developed a good amount of skill with various arms over the years. While he is a master with both the two handed and one handed sword and shield, he is adept with the one handed and two handed mace, axe, and polearm. He is also at the joust, handling the lance with great skill. He has no heirloom weapons, but has three weapons he keeps on his person when in his armor. Arms Claymore The claymore is a two handed longsword. Gaerret's claymore is average, coming in at one-hundred forty centimeters in length, with thirty-three centimeters for the grip and one-hundred seven for the blade. It was made with black steel given to him by a group of Dwarves. It weighs around six pounds. It is typically strapped to his back under his sheidl, and is easily pulled from under the shield in order to use it in combat. (Picture to be included soon) Arming Sword The arming sword is the typical sword used with knights. Gaerret's arming sword is average, coming in at ninety centimeters, with the blade being seventy-five centimeters and fifteen for the grip and pommel. It is modelled after the Baradin's Warden arming sword. It is worn on his left hip, indicating that he is right handed. Dagger Gaerret's dagger is a simple dagger that is worn on his right hip. Armor Shield Gaerret's shield is a steel shield modelled after the Baradin's Warden shield. Being a shield he has had even before knighthood, it has served him through many battles. It's extremely battered and the color is fading, but it still looks very sturdy and capable of holding in a battle. Platemail Gaerret has one set of platemail. It is brown and modelled after the Baradin's Warden set of platemail. It has served him even before knighthood. While there is no indication of rust, it is beginning to lose its color and shine. =History= Early Life and Childhood Gaerret was born to a sellsword and gypsy while they were travelling thirty-seven years ago. His parents not being landed people, they travelled all over the Eastern Kingdoms seeking work whereever they could find. This meager existence taught Gaerret the meaning of humbleness, but caused him to develop the same opinion of Lords and Ladies as his parents. Gaerret's father taught him everything he knows about combat. Swordfighting with both one and two handed, unarmed combat, maces, lances, riding horses -- everything. Gaerret grew up squiring his father in battle, and eventually took his place and became a sellsword when he became an adult. Sellsword Years Before the Company Gaerret roamed the world as much as his parents did. During these years, he managed to make a bit of money while honing in the skills that he was taught, while developing a few others. He learned knights of various Kingdoms, their fighting styles, and their vast arrays of weaponry. He learned how to use the bow from the Elves, the lance from Lordaeron, the mace from Stromgarde, and the sword from Lordaeron. He learned various other skills, such as living off the land and such from various other sellswords he served with. The White Company Upon turning twenty, Gaerret caught the eye of Captain Perith of the White Company, and Captain Perith offered him a position. Over the next three years, Gaerret served the White Company in various battles across the Eastern Kingdoms, including the Second War. He distinguished himself amongst his peers as a brave and gallant sellsword. His last contract with the White Company was under the Lordaeron lord during a dispute of land claims. Out of the one-hundred and fifty men of the White Company, only twenty-seven survived. Captain Perith perished in battle. The remnants of the White Company were all knighted and went their seperate ways. The Whitfield Company Gaerret eventually came under the service of a Stormwind Noblewoman who ran her own sellsword company. The woman, Arilena Whitfield, held command over two-hundred armsmen. Gaerret joined and worked his way up the ranks of the company just as he had with the White Company. He eventually earned the respect of many in the company. Gaerret had a brief romantic relationship with Arilena Whitfield, but it did not last long. At the age of thirty-two, serving almost nine years with the company, Gaerret fell from a tower in Hillsbrad. It left him crippled and near death -- the company moved on without him. Gaerret managed to recover, but the recovery left him in massive debt. On his own against the world, he spent the next five years of his life to selling his sword to even the most evil and sinful of lords. After the Whitfield Company Gaerret held his own during the War in Lordaeron, alongside both the Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade, and the war in Northrend. He also participated in regular forays against the Forsaken for Lords who started campaigns to either defend their land or get their land back from the Forsaken and Scourge. Road to Redemption Paid off Debt Gaerret took over five years to pay off his debt. In that time, he worked for many lords on his own contracts, and used the money from previous contracts from the Whitfield Company. He was able to eat only a few days inbetween and barely able to keep his armor repaired. After paying off his debt, he spent a few months under the command of a Stromgarde Lord. From that point, he was able to afford minor armor repairs and a horse -- filled with regret, he returned to Stormwind after the contract was up in July. Upon the first day of his return to Stormwind, he aided the Argent Bulwark under Lord-Commander Lantos in Lordaeron. He aided in the securing of a foothold at Corin's Crossing, and for his service was rewarded with enough gold to repair his armor fully, sharpene his weapons, and buy two horses. He came under the brief service of Lady Rosielyn Seyfriend of the Barony of Lontshire. Only under her service for one week, he received two gold for his service to her. The Crusade Guilt weighed heavy on Gaerret's soul. Upon his return to Stormwind for the second time after aiding the Lord-Commander of the Argent Bulwark, he confessed his sins to the Church. His Confessor, an unknown Clergyman, gave him absolution for his sins as long as he visited the families of the men and women he had slain under the evil and sinful lords and give them recompense, while participating in a Great Holy Crusade. Gaerret had his chance sooner than he thought; He contacted Lord Erich Manstein and asked to aid him in the Crusade and Invasion into Lordaeron. He is currently on Crusade. Category:Human Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Characters